


Alternate ending to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

by Toonwriter



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is no official sequel to Panty and Stocking, then I made this alternate ending to completely retcon that stupid Gainax ending.</p><p>This fic is also a sneak peek to my future Panty & Stocking series. I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate ending to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

(Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, Brief and Chuck arrived back at the church via the signature vehicle, See-Through.) 

Panty: Home sweet fucking home! What's for dinner, Garter? 

Stocking: Hey, Panty? 

Panty: Yeah? 

Stocking: You know how our heavenly weapons kill ghosts and shit but don't work on people, like, at all? 

Panty: Yeah? 

Stocking: I wonder what they do to angels... 

Panty: Fuck if I know. I mean, you would have to try it to see-- 

(Stocking suddenly stabs and cuts Panty into pieces, but she regenerates immediately and shoots Stocking many times before the latter comes back up alive.) 

Panty: Huh. I guess we have more lives span. 

Stocking: (smirks devilishly) But guess who doesn't anymore. 

Panty: (likewise) Aw yeah. 

(Unknown to the group, Scanty and Kneesocks watch from afar.) 

Scanty: (smirks evilly) Hey, sister. I have an idea. 

Kneesocks: What is it? 

Scanty: Whether we keep running into those two anymore or not, we should agree on one objective. Bring back Corset. 

Kneesocks: (grins evilly) Brilliant idea. And Garterbelt's death should be just what we need. 

(Back with the group...) 

Panty: (smirks) One last time? 

Stocking: (smirks back) One last time. 

(Then, suddenly, the two sisters slash and shoot Garterbelt repeatedly until...) 

Garterbelt: (angrily) That was not according to plan! (twitches) OH MY GOD!!! 

(Garterbelt exploded to pieces again. This time, for good.) 

Brief: (shocked) Panty... Stocking... Why did you two do all that?! 

Stocking: We're sorry, but surprise. We're actually half-angel, half-demon. 

Brief: Translation? 

Panty: Jesus fucking Christ, are you dumb. We're Nephilim. 

(Brief gasps in shock at this.) 

Stocking: Looks like that's the end of our teamup, regardless of being sisters. 

Panty: Yeah. I'm getting fucking sick and tired of smelling the stinky aroma of sweets being eaten anyway. 

Stocking: Well, I'm sick and tired of your sexual antics and arrogance. 

Panty: Then it's settled: From this day forward, we're enemies, and someday, we will settle the score, a lot better than when we were robots. 

Stocking: For once, I agree on that, and I'll be waiting until then. 

Panty: In that case... 

(Panty then changes into a red biker suit and gets on a motorcycle.) 

Panty: I'm outta here, motherfuckers!

(Then she rides off into the distance. Unknown to Panty, six individuals watching her riding their way.) 

Woman with Sword: This is easy. (to a white-haired man) We just found our 'Lust', Lord Sephirath. 

White-haired man (Sephirath): Excellent. She will be perfect for our cause. Plus, she's the perfect diva for me, a lot better than all the other ladies I met. 

(The others nod at this. Meanwhile, with the Demon Sisters...) 

Scanty: (surprised) Wow. I didn't see that coming. Those two are actually Nephilim. 

Kneesocks: No wonder we keep sensing something strange about those Angels. 

Familiar evil voice: (laughs) Looks like Stocking's all alone now. Too bad for her. 

(The Demon Sisters turn to see...) 

Scanty and Kneesocks: Corset! 

Scanty: But... that's impossible! Y-You're dead! 

(As it turns out, Corset is alive, but...) 

Corset: (now a gray blob) Not anymore, now that Garterbelt is dead for good! 

Kneesocks: That makes sense. But now we just need to restore your body completely. 

Scanty: Yes, but how? 

Kneesocks: (smirks) I think we should let our lone enemy in on it, too. 

(The Demon Sisters and Corset emerge from the bushes, shocking Stocking.) 

Stocking: You again! Garterbelt's death may have brought you back, Corset, but I plan to destroy you again! This time, for good! 

Corset: (laughs evilly) Now that you're all alone, you don't have enough power to get rid of me, bitch! 

Kneesocks: So, Corset, any ideas on how to get your body back? 

Corset: The first thing to do will be to assemble a team for you two. 

Voice: Perhaps we could be of service. 

Demon Sisters: Hmm? 

(The villains turned and saw five evil-looking individuals.) 

Corset: And you are? 

White-haired man: We are demons like you. 

Red transvestite demon: (feminine voice) And we have the same goal as a beautiful, clever demon like you... (evil voice) ...to enslave the world. 

Scanty: Really? 

Lust-based woman: Absolutely, and we like your style; cheating people. 

Kneesocks: I assume you are reliant on rules? 

Chrysalis-based woman: But of course. 

Female dressed as nun: As long as WE are the ones who make them, just the same as you did. Beisdes, I'm a deceptive type myself. 

Corset: Hmm... intriguing. Tell us your names. 

White-haired Man: I am Vargo. 

Red demon: (feminine voice) I'm Transvestite. 

Lust-based woman: I'm Glove. 

Chrysalis-based woman: I'm Changelinga. 

Blonde Demon woman: And I'm Wimple. 

Corset: Perfect. We'll just need to find our new hideout and plan our next part of the operation from there. (to Stocking) Once we get my body restored, we will put enslavement on everyone, starting with you! Toodle-oo! 

(Corset laughs evilly as the seven demons, with Changelinga carrying Corset, leave the area as Stocking glares at them.) 

Stocking: (snarling) Bastards... 

(Meanwhile, six girls watch Stocking from afar.) 

Shy, pink-haired girl: Oh, my. 

Cowboy hat-wearing girl: Eeyup. She'll need some help in all this. 

White-clad, purple-haired girl: And she's all alone, so she needs friends. 

Funny Girl: And she needs to open up to anything from what I hear. 

Rainbow-haired girl: You said it. 

Purple-haired, mystic girl: Then it's up to us. Let's go! 

Other girls: Right! 

(The girls suddenly appear before Stocking.) 

Purple-haired, mystic girl: Hey, are you all right? 

Stocking: Huh? (turns to see the girls) Who are you? 

Purple-haired, mystic girl: We're your friends. 

Stocking: Friends? Look, we just met. I don't even fucking know you. 

Brief: She does have a point. Tell her your names. 

Purple-haired, mystic girl: (ignoring Stocking's rude behavior) Since you asked nicely, we'll be glad to tell. I'm Twilighta. 

Shy, pink-haired girl: Um... I'm... Timidshy. 

Funny girl: My name is Pinkilo! 

Rainbow-haired girl: I'm Rainbow Spunk. 

Cowboy hat-wearing girl: Ah'm Apple. 

White-clad, purple-haired girl: And I'm Raregem. 

Twilighta: Pleased to meet you. 

Stocking: Thanks for the introductions. 

Twilighta: You may not see us as friends now, but eventually, you will. 

Stocking: Really? How can you be sure? 

Rainbow: Becuase we're gonna help you open up to just about anything! 

Twilighta: And we're gonna teach you all about friendship. 

(Brief then sighs sadly.) 

Brief: Shame Panty won't tolerate herself to accept something like this... It just wouldn't be the same without her... 

Raregem: (leaning to Brief, in a flirting tone) Ohh, are you sure about that, darling? 

(Raregem looked at Brief in a flirting manner, batting her eyes.) 

Brief: Well, I loved her before, but now... I can't believe this. Now what do I do? 

Raregem: You can always be with me... Brifers Rock. 

Brief: How did you know my real name? 

Raregem: I'm part of a rich family my self and I took some research. Especially with how you've been treated when you're in geeky disguise. 

Brief: Wow. You sure are smart and observant... (blushes) for a beautiful girl. 

Raregem: (flirtingly) And sexy, too. 

(Raregem leaned close to Brief while batting her eyes at him as she gave him a sexy smile, making him blush like crazy, a lot more than when he was in love with Panty.) 

Brief: (smiles lovingly at Raregem) Then I would love to be with you. 

Raregem: Thank you so much... (as she presses her... melons to his body) darling. (kisses him on the cheek) 

(Brief blushed so much at this that steam came out of his ears, blowing like a train whistle.) 

Brief: (grinning from ear to ear) I'm done with Panty. This new diva... I'm in heaven! 

(Then he fainted with a loving sigh.) 

Raregem: (giggles) I'm glad he got over that rogue gal. 

Stocking: It looks like someone's gonna have to buy this place and be my new priest boss. One who's NOT a sinner. 

(Chuck chuckles at this and tries to go into the house to steal Stocking's sweets, but Timidshy stopped him.) 

Timidshy: (glaring) Going somewhere, little guy? 

Chuck: (nervously) Chuck chuck. 

(Then Timidshy widened her eyes while glaring at Chuck, who yelped as he flinched, and then he literally froze in fear.) 

Stocking: (surprised) Wow! One stare like that and Chuck froze. I usually hit him, cut him, stab him or even throw him in the trash can when he goes after my sweets. 

Rainbow Spunk: Well, Timidshy knew about that and considered her Stare her way of dealing with him. 

Stocking: (grins) I like that! 

Twilighta: When the friendship lessons are done, we'll be great friends, known as the Mystical 7. What do you say, Stocking? 

Stocking: Hmm..... what the heck. I'll give it a try. 

Pinkilo: It's all settled, then! 

Male Voice: And did someone say she needs a new priest boss? 

Female Voice: How about two new priest bosses? 

(The girls turned and saw a tricolor spiky-haired man and a blond-haired woman, both wearing priest outfits that are just like Garterbelt's, but special.) 

Stocking: I sense purity in you two. What are your names? 

Man: The name is Yugatem. (indicating Rosetta) And this is my wife, Rosetta. 

Rosetta: Pleased to meet you. As of now, the completion of the Mystical 7 begins. 

**To Be Continued in The Mystical 7 with Yugatem!**


End file.
